Precious Collection
Category:The Trilliant Ring Products “There is nothing more Precious than getting what you want.” History This company was founded during the War Against the Artificials by André Froy. André and his family were Triangulum serfs of Geologist Δ Arnesen Anna on Imperial Prime, but during the start of the war the entire Arnesen family was executed by Crux for their perceived involvement with synth production. André, now without a noble to serve, fled with his family in fear that they would be executed next for their close ties to the Arnesen family. They joined a small pirate vessel that specialized in asteroid mining heading away from the core and into what would later be known as the Expanse. As a part of the crew he proved to be invaluable in his knowledge of mining a refinery and lead them to great fortune. With this money they would later expand their little mining vessel into a legitimate business. Due to André Froy’s expertise he was made President of the newly formed Precious Ore Company. After some time André Froy suddenly perished to an unknown illness. On his deathbed he gave his position to his only child Lesley Floy who until now was his ambitious Vice President. Lesley took their father’s vision, but focused the company towards refinery as there was a greater demand. With the war settling down many industries were in shambles, but this was an opportunity for Lesley. They made many deals with cities and even worlds that were desperate to restart their production. These deals gave a considerable wealth to the company and would later make them known across the Expanse. This caught the eye of The Trilliant Ring and they offered to make the Precious Ore Company a holding company within it. Unfortunately the current CEO (former captain) was not in favor of the deal determined not to “sell out”, but The Trilliant Ring’s offer was too good for the rest of the crew and the CEO was betrayed by their crew and forced out of the company. Lesley quickly took up the CEO position and signed the deal. Thus was the start of the holding company Precious Collection. Leadership The current CEO of Precious Collection is Lesley Floy (they/them). As a child Lesley’s greatest treasure was their rock collection that they stared with their father, André. This collection was maintained and expanded on even after Lesley had completed their Triangulum serf education with a specialization in geology, like their father. Unfortunately the collection was lost when they fled the core. When Lesley’s father died they promised to make the company their family’s collection. They vowed that there will not be a metal, gem, or mineral they would not have. Driven by this promise, Lesley greatly expanded the company to pursue new items for their catalog. Corporations and Products Precious Refinery Lesley leads this side of the company with a detailed eye and openness. They believe that a large mix of opinions are needed to make great decisions and thus Lesley surround themselves with a large amount of members of the company with diverse backgrounds and personal views. Due to this Lesley is very involved with the operations and decisions within the company. Lesley has focused the company on obtaining all raw products from Precious Ore and deals they have made with other planets to refine and sell the finished product. Lesely is always expanding the catalog and including more and more refinery options leading to a very complex and customizable system of refining. Due to this complexity only repeat high valued customers have the full range of options available to them such as The Trilliant Ring. Precious Ore This company started by André Floy has grown well over the years. It is lead by the former shipwright of the original asteroid mining vessel and Lesely’s spacecraft mentor Doireann Goebel. Doireann is known for running a tight ship, but also being the voice of reason and wisdom to her crew. It is said that she always knows what is about to happen next. With Doireann’s skilled leadership she has grown the company into a mining fleet operating in multiple systems. One of their ships can be found in any Expanse system where raw materials are present and room for their operation. Most materials are then sent Precious Refinery to fulfill their clients orders and expand their profits. Governance It is hard to find an Expanse planet where Precious Collection is not conducting some sort of business in. They are especially active on Navette, Intaglio, and Ascher. On Navette they have made deals with the local mines and are managing a small aspect of the mineral trade on the planet on Trillant’s behalf. Since minerals are a huge aspect of Navette’s economy this gives them some influence over decisions on this planet. On Intaglio Precious Collection is very active supporting Orodur City. Orodur has the largest mineral bank on Intaglio and are investing in smaller cities throughout the planet. In exchange for a cut of the minerals they have been investing on Orodur’s behalf and scaring other city-states from doing business in those areas. Lastly, in Ascher they have expanded gas mining to keep the way of life on Ascher stable. This has lead to certain privileges given to them for their service such as mining the planet. Goals To have every metal, gem, or mineral in their catalog. To achieve this they want to grow beyond the Expanse into more isolated worlds where they could find new items to add to their catalog. Their current desire is to negotiate a deal with planets in the Benilli and Hild systems.